Davis' Revenge
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: Spooky name for a funny fic...it was hilarious to right
1. Chapter 1

Pre-fanfic notes:

-Hikari Kari, season 02

-Takeru TK, season 02

-Kari Kari, season 01

-TK TK, season 01

-All other season 01 characters are in their English names

-All other season 02 characters are in their Japanese names, but that may vary considering the fics themselves often use the English names.

A large monitor is seen in the center of a large room. The large window, next to the large monitor, in the large room shows a rather large view of what is outside. The large view in the large window, which is next to the large monitor in the large room, shows a large nothingness outside. There is nothing but black┘and stars. (Ah-ha! We must be in space!) A mysterious figure turns on the large monitor next to the large window in th≈aw, you get the picture. The figure then disappears from sight. As the screen comes on, we see eight figures walking around in what seems to be some sort of forest┘.

Somewhere in the Digiworld, year: 1999

Tai: Come ON Izzy! Hurry it up! If I didn▓t know any better, I▓d think you were chatting on-line with that laptop!

Izzy: Be patient, Tai. This is important; I▓m collecting all the info which we▓ve gathered from our previous encounters with the enemy, organizing the megabytes of data into my computer with the new program Gennai gave me┘it▓s really rather interesting, but I▓ll explain it later┘and processing the information to hypothesize a valid estimate on our enemy▓s next plan of attack!

All but Izzy: Huh?

Izzy: I▓m figuring out what we should do next.

All but Izzy: ┘.oh

Tai: Why didn▓t you just say that in the first place?

Matt: I▓ve said it before, and I▓ll say it again: Geniuses just aren▓t satisfied with solving the mysteries of the world┘they gotta go through all the trouble of explaining HOW they▓re gonna do it

Mimi: (peeking over Izzy▓s shoulder) hmm┘some genius. It looks to me like he can▓t even count past 1┘ ⌠110100010111010100101010101101┘■ Don▓t look much like genius to me!

All but Mimi: (sweatdropps)

Izzy: It▓s like this, Mimi-

┘but before Izzy could explain to the F.B.O.A. member (Future ▒Blondes▓ of America┘of which I▓m currently a member of , his laptop screen began glowing.

Izzy: What the--?

TK/Kari: cool┘what▓s that, Izzy?

Again, before poor Izzy gets a chance to speak, a blinding flash of light surrounds the entire group. As the light fades, we find they are not there anymore┘.

Back in the large room, the large monitor fades out to black for a moment, before fading back in again to another scene┘.

Odaiba Elementary School, Comp. Room, Japan, 2002

Daisuke: (impatiently shifting his weight from one foot to the other) All right, Miyako┘what is it THIS time?

Miyako: Just wait a sec, u guys┘someone▓s missing.

Daisuke: (quickly glancing around the room) I don▓t see anyone important absent┘there▓s me, Hikari, Ken, you, and Iori┘. Nope, everyone▓s here!

Hikari: Nuh-uh. TK▓s not here.

Daisuke grits his teeth≈he had been hoping that she had forgotten about Takeru, but no such luck. Adding insult to injury, who should walk in just then┘but Takeru himself? Hikari▓s face widens into a smile as she walks over to greet her best friend.

Daisuke: (still impatient, and rather annoyed) Okay, okay! Everyone▓s here NOW. What is it, Miyako?■

The raven-haired girl waited for everyone to take a seat before unveiling her latest project.

Miyako: (pointing to the computer screen) It▓s a new computer program I▓m designing. If this works, we should be able to travel to, literally, anywhere in the digiworld┘even it there▓s no TV in the area.

Iori: That sounds great, Miyako. Having this convenience available should really help when we need to get somewhere in the digiworld fast. You did a great job!■

Everyone nods in agreement

Miyako: (blushing a little) Well┘first of all┘there▓s no saying it will actually work; it▓s in the experimental phase right now. And second┘Ken sorta helped me out a bit, so he should get some of the credit as well

Ken: But it was your idea. I only helped with the actual programming, so it▓s YOU who should get most of the credit. .

Daisuke: (still impatient, and occasionally glaring at Takeru) So what do you need US for??

Miyako: (rolls her eyes): We hafta TEST it, don▓t we goggle-head┘ (catches herself), Whoops┘sorry Hikari. I meant that in no reference to Taichi whatso--

Hikari: (interrupts Miyako mid-sentence) None taken. Now, let▓s try this new portal of yours. Ready everyone?

Everyone nods again.

Miyako: (holds up her digivice to the computer) Digiport Open!

The two teenagers, three pre-teens, and one 9-year-old disappear in a blinding flash of light┘. (::whoah! Deja-vu, huh?:: )

Back in the large room┘

Just as the large monitor fades to black once again, two bright flashes suddenly appear from both sides of the room. Coming in from the right side are Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, Kari, Mimi, and Sora┘. From the left comes Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken, Takeru (a.k.a. TK), and Hikari (a.k.a. Kari). Both groups appear somewhat confused at their sudden new surroundings. Neither notice the other just yet, though.

Daisuke: (voice breaking the silence) I knew it! I knew it! I knew you would screw this up, Miyako! This sure don▓t look like the digiworld to me!

Miyako: (resisting the urge not to kill Daisuke) Well, ex-cuse me, but I told you that it was in the experimental phase!

Daisuke: Well, did ya hafta drag ME along into this? Couldn▓t you just have tested it out yourself?

Miyako: There▓s no telling, even if it had worked for me, whether or not it would have worked for everyone, so I NEEDED everyone to test it out.

As the two continue bickering, they draw the attention of the others at the other side of the room.

Tai: (to rest of 01): Did he just say ▒digiworld▓?

Sora: But how do THEY know about the digiworld? I mean, I thought we were the only ones who have ever traveled to it.

Matt: (closely examining two of the 02 kids, then beginning to pale a little bit) Tai┘g-get a good look at those two┘right there, and tell me if you recognize anything┘(points to Hikari and Takeru, who are standing next to each other, whispering back and forth about something.)

Tai: (squints closely, than gasps) B-but┘it can▓t be! (looks back over briefly to Kari and TK, who are oblivious to their surroundings as they sit up against the wall, talking and giggling, and back to the two kids Matt had mentioned)

The 01 kids walk over to the other group. Finally noticing their presence, Miyako and Daisuke end their argument mid-sentence. The two groups just stared at each other for a moment, before Daisuke speaks up, taking up his ⌠position as leader.■ (:: sry┘I realize he▓s known as the unofficial leader┘but I personally just don▓t see it!::)

Daisuke: Hey. My name▓s Daisuke (points to the others) and this is Ken, Iori, Miyako, Hikari, and (says the name a little quieter and in a ⌠so-so■ attitude) Takeru.

Matt and Tai gasp at the sound of the last two names. They just glance back and forth between Hikari and Takeru.

Matt: TK?!?

Tai: KARI?!?

TK/Kari: What?

Matt/Tai: Not you!

TK/Kari: Then who?

Matt/Tai: (points to Hikari and Takeru) Them!

Hikari: uh┘do we know you?

Takeru: (whispers to Hikari) ya know┘they do look kinda familiar.

Daisuke: (growing red in the face) Hey, TP┘whatever it is you▓re saying to Kari, you can say to all of us!!

Hikari: Don▓t call me ⌠Kari■, Daisuke, and for the last time┘

Hikari/Takeru/Tai/Matt: THAT▓S TK!!!

Hikari/Takeru: (looking surprised, and facing Matt and Tai): How▓d you know?

As if in response to Hikari and Takeru▓s question, the large screen in front of them turns on again. On the screen is a young girl about 15 years old. A black, plastic headband is holding dark-blonde, elbow-length hair back. She is wearing a green spaghetti-strapped tank top, dark-colored denim jeans with a silver belt, and a necklace, which says ⌠AUTHOR■ in silver letters. Her height is difficult to tell, for she is seen sitting at a rather short, wooden desk and in a black, beanbag chair. (what can I say? Those things are SO much more comfortable than those boring office desk chairs! )

:: ⌠Good question you two; Allow me to explain. The eight of you┘■::points to 01 kids:: ⌠are from the year 1999┘. The season 01 digidestined, whereas the six of you┘■::points to 02 kids:: ⌠are from the year 2002┘. The season 02 digidestined.■ ::

Tai: You mean┘

Matt: That those two (points again to Hikari and Takeru)┘

Tai/Matt: ┘are TK and Kari?!?!?

TK/Kari: (taking an interest in the conversation, and walk over to their older selves) You mean┘you are us in the future?

Takeru/Hikari: I guess so

TK/Kari: (think about it for a minute)┘cool!

All the while this is going on, the rest of the 01 gang is beginning a conversation with the rest of the 02, save for Izzy and Daisuke. Izzy is trying to look up the situation on his laptop, while Daisuke is staring at Hikari and Takeru conversing with their younger selves, feeling jealous at how they seemingly not only get along great NOW, but how close they seemed THEN┘.

:: ⌠AHEM!■ ::get everyone▓s attention back:: ⌠┘I brought all of you here to the year A.C. 195, on the Battleship Libra┘■::

Hikari: (interrupts) Wait a sec! Isn▓t the Battleship Libra from ⌠Gundam Wing?■

:: nods::

Hikari: But if this is A.C. 195┘don▓t they need it?

Meanwhile┘

Soldier: (rushing up to a tall man with long, blonde hair) We▓ve looked everywhere, commander Miliardo, but the Libra is nowhere to be found!

Miliardo: Blast it! We▓ll just hafta keep looking. Until then, the attack on earth is hereby delayed┘.

Soldier: (saluting) Yes, sir! (runs off to continue search)

Miliardo: (to himself) How the hell can a giant ship like that just vanish? It makes no sense┘.

Back on Libra┘

:: ⌠Don▓t worry┘they, er, gave me permission to ▒borrow▓ it. It was the only thing big enough I could think of to hold all of you! Anyways┘as I was saying┘I have brought all of you here for a very important reason┘I am going to send u all fanfictions, and you▓re going to read and MST them.■ ::

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Tai: B-but┘that▓s TORTURE! (to others) I▓ve heard about it from other anime characters. They were forced to MST fics as well┘.the cheap, bad fics they had to read nearly drove them insane

Joe: I think I▓m allergic to cheap, bad fanfics.

:: ⌠Oh, for crying out loud, Joe┘you▓re allergic to everything!■ ::rolls eyes:: ⌠Let me put it this way┘the longer you protest about this, the longer you▓re staying here.■::

Everyone: (immediately shuts up)

:: ⌠Good anime characters. Now then┘I am going to send you fanfics one at a time, and you are going to MST them┘got it?■ ::

Everyone: (nods in unison)

:: ⌠Very well then. Gather round everyone.■ ::

As everyone gathers around the giant screen, beanbag chairs, sofas, mattresses, and pillows appear all around.

TK, Kari, Takeru, and Hikari all grab the beanbag chairs. Tai, Sora, Miyako, Ken, Matt, and Iori squeeze together on the giant sofa. Daisuke, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi each claim a mattress and a pillow.

Everyone: Ready!

Digimon does not belong to me, but

Tai (narrator): ┘I chose to write a story about it anyways; to heck with the copyright laws!

this story does.  
Ooh, this story was to be AGAINST Davis, and that was my plot for the first half of the story,

Joe (narrator): The other half, however, has no plot, so I▓ll just improvise.

and then I found myself liking Davis and talking his sides

Daisuke: (beaming)

Kari: ⌠sides■? Ya mean he▓s got more than one?

TK: Like Doctor Jeckyl and Mr Hyde!

Kari: (looking over at Daisuke nervously): creepy┘

...I mean, I pity him and all, and he's soooo sad.

All 02 but Daisuke: Yes┘VERY sad.

So Davis deserves an award towards the end.  
This was based on Davis beoming evil, then dying,

Izzy: ⌠beoming■? Is that even a word?

but I found I couldn't kill Davis off,

Hikari: (under her breath) damn!

so I made him be controlled, and he did get ingured.

Takeru (a la ⌠Ishbu■, from All That): Oh, well┘close enough!

Izzy: ⌠Ingured■ is spelled wrong, too.

Tai: (a la announcer-voice-dude) Ladies and Gentlemen┘may I introduce, here on the Battleship Libra, tonight▓s spelling/grammar nazi┘IZZY IZUMI!

It was also supposed to be T.K.'s and Kari's date┘

Tai/Matt: WHAT?!? (both turn to Hikari and Takeru) YOU TWO ARE DATING?!?!?

Hikari/Takeru: (blushing like mad) No! We▓re just friends!

Miyako: suuuuure you are┘

oh well, I'll do that next time

To Lisa (or Liz) and Dobokoyuramon

Davis's Revenge

Daisuke: Muahahahaha!

Hikari: (sing-songy) oh, Dai

Daisuke: (face beaming) Yes, Kari?

Hikari: Shut up.

Davis dribbled the ball with ease.

Tai: (starts to open his mouth)

Sora: (immediately clamps her hand over his mouth, muffling out whatever he was about to say) Oh, no you don▓t, Taichi Kamiya┘not while there are eight-year-olds present!

This could be his chance to win a prize worth far more than a million dollars.

TK: Cheese!

Mimi: That▓s so overdone, don▓t ya think?

TK: (face beaming) Nope!

Kari: (giggles)

He raised his hand,

Takeru (Daisuke): Coach? Can I go to the bathroom? I forgot to go before I left the locker room.

and shot the ball at the hoop. It bounced off the rim. Davis hit himself in the head.

Miyako: after all, somebody▓s gotta

T.K. picked up the ball and started to run to the other end. Davis ran after him.

Kari/TK: (giggling) Run, Davis, Run!!!

Matt/Tai: That▓s the last time I let you watch ⌠Forest Gump■, kiddo

Joe: What▓d I do?

T.K. spun around, confusing Davis, who tripped over his own feet and fell.

All but Daisuke: (burst out laughing)

All the girls on the bleachers began to giggle, and Davis turned red, and redder

Izzy: (screaming) ahhh! Bad Grammer! (covers his eyes with his hands)

Daisuke: Is he always like this?

Season 01/Takeru/Hikari: Yes.

when he saw that Kari Kamiya was there too. T.K. ran towards the basket.  
"Go T.K.!" Kari called from the sidelines.

TK: (fakes a sniffle) okay┘fine! (gets up to leave)

Kari: (yanks him back down on the beanbag they were sharing) Oh, no you don▓t! You▓re not going anywhere, mister!

Miyako: wow┘they were like this even when they were younger?

Tai/Matt: yup

She was one of the cheerleaders. T.K. made the basket, and Davis crawled off the floor. He had never been so humiliated before, especially in front of Kari.

Miyako: Except for the time when┘

Daisuke: Shut up!

Ken: Or the time when┘

Daisuke: I said┘SHUT UP!

Iori: How about the time when┘

Daisuke: OK! OK! We get the picture!

The coach called all of them off the court.  
"So, how was your game?" Kari asked T.K. as they started to head up the steps toward the computer room.

Tai (TK): oh, you know; Davis made a fool of himself ┘the usual

Davis quickly followed.

All: (start humming theme from Mission Impossible II)

"Good." T.K. said. "Did Yolei say she was meeting us in the computer room?"

Hikari (Kari): No, she said she was meeting us at Ken▓s house┘but I thought we should leave them to-

Ken/Miyako: (blushing) SHUT UP!

Takeru: (shaking his head) You can be so evil sometimes, Kari┘(grins) I like it!

"Yeah." Kari and T.K. took no notice of Davis what so ever.

Iori: But then again, what else is new?

"She says there has been some disturbance on File Island."

All Digidestined: (whining) AGAIN?

"Really"  
"At least that's what Izzy told her."

Tai: Which can only mean one thing┘

Sora: It must be true?

Matt: Think a minute┘this is IZZY we▓re talking about here┘

Sora:┘oh. Never mind, then.

Kari pushed open the door, and looked inside. Yolei was on the computer, as usual,

Tai/Matt: (nudging Izzy, and whispering) A girl after your own heart, eh, Izumi?

Izzy: (looks over for a moment at Miyako, as if interested, then back at Tai and Matt) Very funny, you two.

and Cody was playing a game with Upamon.

Joe: Unfortunately, he wasn▓t doing very good at Twister. Ya know, the whole ⌠I▓m just a head with wings■ thing. Gets ▒em every time

"We're here." Davis said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh good!"

Miyako: Oh, God!

Yolei started pointing to things on the screen. "There is some destruction over there, left by the Digimon Emperor,

Ken: you people just won▓t let me forget that, will you?!?!?

Miyako: (takes his hand and smiles) Don▓t worry; you know we forgive you.

Tai/Matt: (smirking, whispering to Izzy) oh┘looks like you got some competition there, eh, Iz?

Izzy: oh, shut up.

that we missed, but that's about all. Let's go." Yolei opened the Digital Port and they disappeared into the Digital World.  
"Look at this place!" Davis exclaimed, checking out the flowers. "This hardly looks like File Island."

TK: That▓s because it▓s not.

Kari: (mimicking a horror film) Dun-dun-dun!

Davis pulled a flower off its stem, and started to sniff it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." T.K. said. Davis scowled at him.  
"And why not, T.A?" Davis asked.

Mimi (TK): ▒cause there was a bee on that flower and...oops! too late┘

"Well, the colors indicate that there might be poison." T.K. said.  
"That's just so scare the bugs away." Davis said, and put the flower to his nose.

Sora: then why is Davis still there?

Tai: (beaming; a la an old Japanese Sensei) You learn well, grasshopper!

Sora: (giggles) I learned from the best!

TK/Kari: (giggling/singing) Tai and Sora sittin▓ in a tree!

Kari: K-I-S-S-

TK: X-Y-Z!

Daisuke: (rolls his eyes) and you people think I need to learn how to spell?

Takeru: oh, we▓re pretty sure you can spell┘as long as the word doesn▓t have a ⌠K■ in it

"T.K. is right." Kari said. (Davis, thinking: That's the 76th time she's said that)

Joe: No, actually she only said it once

"Besides, it's rude to pull off flowers." Davis dropped the flower.  
"C'mon you guys!" Yolei called. She was already ahead of them, on top of a hill, with Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon. "What's taking so long?"

Hikari: Davis is killing all the flowers, that▓s what!

"Nothing!" Davis started to run after her.  
"So, Kari, are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?" T.K. asked.

Tai (Kari): Yes, I am.

Matt (TK): Oh, okay. Bye now┘

Sora: What▓s wrong? I thought you wanted those two to get together

Tai: To quote one of our favorite characters from ⌠The Little Rascals■┘

Matt: Uh-uh!

Sora: oh, you▓re just mad that if they ever got married, you two would be brother-in-laws

Tai/Matt: (look at each other, then go pale at the thought)

Takeru/Hikari: (blushing slightly, but giggling the whole time)

Davis slowed his pace down quite a bit. Veemon looked at him strangely.

Takeru (Veemon): Davis┘I think I see a bird▓s egg in that nest you call hair!

"No." Kari said. "Sora's coming over, though. Tai invited her." T.K. nodded.

TK/Kari: (giggle) Tai and-

Tai: Once is enough, thank-you-very-much.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" T.K. asked. "Matt's convinced June will come over, and he wants as many people to help him out as possible."

Matt: ▒cause ya never know if July and August are right behind

"Sure." Kari said. Davis slapped his forehead several feet in front of them. Why hadn't HE thought of that?

Hikari: ▒cause he doesn▓t think.

Takeru: and you don▓t wanna be around him when he does.

They trampled up the hill and across the green grass, though the vines and flowers until they finally arrived at Primary Village.

Ken: Getting to Secondary Village, however, was another story.

"That was some workout." Armadillomon said. "Why couldn't we have just flown?" Cody looked puzzled, and Hawkmon plopped down on the grass. Yolei smiled and looked at Armadillomon.  
"We would've given away our location." She said, and then looked back towards the forest, waiting for Davis, Kari, T.K, and their Digimon. After what seemed like hours, all three emerged from the forest.  
"What took you guys to so long?" Yolei asked.

Hikari: Davis was busy killing all the flowers; remember?

"Ah, Davis, what happened to you?" Davis's hair was covered with leaves and thorns.

Takeru (Davis): They fought back!

"He tripped over a log and ended up in the swamp." T.K. said. "Then we met up with some vicious Digimon, and when we finally got out of the water, we were attacked by Woodmon."

Miyako: Luckily, they took one look at Daisuke, and ran for cover

"Why would harmless Digimon attack us?" Yolei asked, thoughtfully. She looked up to the sky and scratched her chin. "Hmm"  
"We probably invaded their territory." Kari said, looking at Davis, as if it was all his fault.

Daisuke: (sarcastically) of course, it▓s always all my fault!

Miyako: Ah-ha! The boy CAN learn something!

Davis groaned, and sat down on the moist grass. He was already wet, anyways.

TK: (puzzled) He ⌠wet■ himself?

All but Daisuke: (crack up)

Daisuke: grrrr┘(turning red in the face)

"Look here." Yolei said, pointing to Primary Village. "During that last thunderstorm, the school was destroyed.

TK/Kari: Yay!

Let's fix it.

TK/Kari: aww┘.

Ready Hawkmon?" Hawkmon nodded and digivolved then flew off towards Primary Village. Yolei ran after her,

Miyako: uh┘don▓t you mean ⌠him■

Mimi: You mean you have a BOY digimon?

Miyako: yeah.

Mimi: weird┘all the other girls have girl digimon, and the boys have boy digimon┘

Miyako: I know..I don▓t get it either.

waving to the rest of them. "Come on"  
The five spent the day fixing up the school, and during that process, Davis was embarrassed more and more.

Takeru: Like the time he┘

Daisuke: I▓ll say it again┘SHUT. UP!

Hikari: ┘or the time he was┘

Daisuke: aww, Hikari┘not you too!

"I hope you're happy T.S."

All but Daisuke: That▓s TK!

Davis said, hammering the last nail into the door. "In this state, this door could last, oh, maybe two days. We had to do it your way, eh?"

Tai (TK): Either that, or the ⌠high-way■ (cracks up at own joke)

Everyone Else: (sweatdropps)

Sora: (head in hands) why me?

Matt: there, there (puts arm around Sora in friendly, comforting manner)

Tai: grrrr┘┘.

T.K. scowled. Kari walked over.  
"What's all the commotion about?" She asked. Davis looked at Kari, speechless. She was wearing an apron over what she usually wore, and she had a hammer in one hand. Her cheeks were rosy from doing all that labor work.

Daisuke: OO

Ken: down, boy

"Davis says this door won't last long this way." T.K. said, pointing to the door. Davis was kneeled beside it.

Miyako: oh, no wonder! Get Davis outta there before he ruins the door!!!

"And besides, it looks just like a door on the farm."

Kari: (singing) Old McDonald had a farm┘

TK: (getting the picture; singing) E-I-E-I-O┘.

Kari: And on that farm, he had a door┘

TK: E-I-E-I-O┘.

Kari: with a knock-knock here┘

TK: and a knock---⌠who▓s there?■┘

Kari: TK▓s there┘

TK: Kari▓s there┘

Daisuke: (jumping in┘in tune to song) Oh, my god, it▓s everywhere!

Hikari/Takeru: what?

Daisuke: (mutters, sadly) Takari

Davis said, looking at the red door. He then looked at the rest of the building. "It doesn't match the light blue, violet, and pink decor of Digimon and white clouds."

Mimi: ya know┘I hate to admit it, but he▓s right! Such clashing colors!

"Maybe so, but who's judging?" Kari asked.

Season01: Mimi

Davis moved aside as Kari pushed open the door. "This door works perfectly. Thank you T.K."

Miyako: (grinning, is about to say something)

Hikari: not ONE word, Miya!

Miyako: (looking way too innocent) who, me?

Davis sighed, and threw down the hammer. Veemon blinked

Ken: because having hung around Davis too long, he didn▓t realize that the hammer had just konked him in the head.

and watched Davis get up and start to walk towards the forest again. Veemon ran across the mellow grass

Joe: (singing) they call me ⌠mellow yellow■┘

Izzy: but grass is green, not yellow

Joe: (sweatdropps and facefaults) thanks for ruining my ONE attempt at a joke, Iz!

Izzy: oh, sorry

Tai: it wasn▓t all that good, anyways

to catch up.  
"Davis, where are you going?" Veemon asked, walking sideways, trying to keep up with Davis.  
"Obviously, I'm not wanted, and I can take the hint."

Hikari: (muttering) took him long enough! Only...let▓s see┘4 years!

INTERMISSION 


	2. Chapter 2

Davis clenched his fists and started to run. Veemon called after him, but it was no use.  
"I think Davis has seriously cracked."

Tai: Let▓s make an omlette!

Kari: I want mine with Ketchup and pepper!

TK: Me, too!

T.K. said, back at primary village. "Look at him run. He doesn't even work this hard at soccer practice"  
"Do you think we were maybe too hard on him?" Kari asked, looking worried. T.K shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kari.

Tai: (glaring at Takeru)

Takeru: (inching behind Hikari in fear) W-we▓re just friends, I swear!

Ken: (starting to act like Miyako) riiiiiiiiight┘.

"Don't worry." T.K. said. "Davis knows how to take a joke. He'll be back, and besides, he was the one complaining." They both looked back at the door.  
"You know, it does clash awfully with the color."

Mimi: well, I could have told you that, but do you listen to me?

Tai: I▓m sorry, Mimi, were you saying something?

Kari said, giggling. "C'mon, let's repaint it!" Kari grabbed a brush and dipped it in paint. T.K. joined her.  
Meanwhile, Yolei and Cody weren't aware that anything had happened until Veemon came back to work with them.  
"Where's Davis?" Yolei asked. She was hammering a nail into a wooden post. Cody was holding it up.

Daisuke: I don▓t think he▓s tall enough for that!

Hikari: Daisuke, don▓t make fun of Iori▓s height!

Iori: (whimpering)

Daisuke: I▓m not! I▓m just saying that he▓s really short!

Takeru: You shouldn▓t make fun of short people either!

TK/Kari/Iori: yeah┘

Daisuke: why not?

Takeru: well, for one thing, the Authoress is short┘and dangerous┘

Daisuke: (thinks for a minute, then chooses not to say any more)

TK: Hey! (gets an idea, grins, and whispers something to Kari)

Kari: (listens for a minute, then grins and nods) wanna come sit with us, Io-Ior-

Iori: Iori

Kari: Iori?

Iori: Okay┘

TK: (grinning) come here┘.

Iori: (goes and sits with TK and Kari on the beanbag chair)

All three: (giggle, and start whispering)

Joe: I▓ll bet they▓re planning something┘.

Veemon shrugged. Yolei stopped hammering and looked at Veemon.  
"He's disappeared." Veemon said.

Hikari: (cheering) YAY!!!

Takeru: He will be coming back, ya know.

Hikari: --┘┘..

Matt: (shaking his head) you▓ve got a lot to learn about girls, TK!

"He went back into the forest after he got mad at T.K., but he'll be back. He always comes back."

Kari: Like the cat!

All but Kari, TK, and Iori: huh?

Kari: (grinning) you know┘

TK: (starts singing on stage that suddenly appears): Old Mister Johnson had troubles of his own

Kari: (picks up where TK left off): He had a yellow cat, which wouldn▓t leave its home;

Iori: (joining in, picking up where Kari left off) He tried and he tried to give the cat away; he gave it to a man goin▓ far, far away┘.

Iori/TK/Kari: But the cat came back

TK: The very next day

Iori/TK/Kari: The cat came back

Iori: We thought he was a goner

Iori/TK/Kari: But the cat came back

Kari: It just couldn▓t stay away┘Away, away, yea, yea, yea┘.

All others: (cheer, clap)

"I don't know." Yolei said, and went back to hammering. "It seems to me that this whole 'getting mad' business is Davis's excuse for not working."

Miyako: yeah! That lazy, S.O.B.!

Kari: What▓s ⌠S.O.B.■, Tai?

Tai/Matt: (very quickly) nothing! (glares at Miyako)

"Yolei." Hawkmon said.  
"Well, it just seems that way." Yolei got up from where she was sitting and Cody held up another piece of wood for her. They started to construct the fence. Veemon sighed, and turned to look at the others. Kari and T.K. were painting the door another color.

Izzy: Another color? Wasn▓t ONE new color enough?

Patamon was drying the door with his wings, and Gatomon was drawing little baby Digimon on the door. He sighed again, and watched Digmon and Hawkmon. Digmon was drilling holes, while Hawkmon blew away the dust. Veemon felt very neglected,

Hikari: aww┘poor Veemon┘(gets angry and whacks Daisuke on the head)

Daisuke: OW! What was that for?

Hikari: for neglecting Veemon!

and settled down on the grass to wait for Davis. The sun shone on his belly, and he fell asleep.  
"Well, I think that was all the damage." Yolei said, brushing off dust from her pants. "We should be getting back now, it's pretty late"  
"Yeah." Kari brushed away a strand of hair. "Where are Veemon and Davis?" Everyone started looking around. Armadillomon sniffed the air.

Kari/TK/Iori (Armadillomon): I smell chicken!

Tai: are you three gonna be doing this the whole time?

Kari/TK/Iori: (grinning) yes!

"I don't smell them anywhere." He stepped on something soft, something that jumped. "Oh, look, it's Veemon. He's fallen asleep." And indeed he had. Veemon rubbed his eyes, and sat up in the grass. Armadillomon tilted his head and looked at Veemon.  
"Have you seen Davis?" Veemon asked.  
"No." Armadillomon said. "We were looking for him too. He just disappeared."

Hikari:

Takeru: you know that-

Hikari: (glares at Takeru)

Takeru: yipe! Never mind┘ ⌠He just disappeared!■

Hikari:

"Listen." Yolei said. "Why don't the three of you head home, and Hawkmon and I will look for them."

Daisuke/Miyako: (worridly) This isn▓t Daiyako, is it?

(pause)

Daisuke/Miyako: IS IT?!?!

"That's not a good idea." T.K. said.

Miyako: I▓ll say it▓s not

"What if you are in need of our aid? No, let's all go look, Yolei. Digi Armor Energize!" Patamon armor digivolved to Pagususmon. T.K. hopped on his back.  
"Do you want ride, Kari?" He asked.

Tai (Kari): No, but thanks for asking. I▓ll just walk.

Sora: (sighs, whispers to Tai) give it up, Tai┘I TOLD you this would happen one day!

Tai: (sulking)

Kari and Gatomon climbed on to.

Izzy: GRAMMAR!!!!

Others: (sigh)

Izzy: hey, I▓ve been good up till this point┘gotta give me some credit!

Mimi: Why?

Hawkmon became Halsemon, and Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, and Veemon rode on Halsemon.

Izzy: You know-

Mimi: (angrily) No. Grammer. Corrections┘.Sit. Read. Shut up. (glares at him)

Izzy: uh┘I have no comment!

Sora: (snickers quietly) you sure don▓t wanna mess with Mimi when she gets like that┘.

They headed towards the forest.  
After the sun went down, they were still searching. Armadillomon and Gatomon had fallen asleep. Kari stroked Gatomon's ears worriedly.  
"What if he's hurt?" She asked T.K. "I should've never said that"  
"Don't worry." T.K. gave Kari a smiled and tightened his hold around Pagususmon mane. "We'll find him, I mean, it can't be that hard."

Takeru: Yeah, after all, it▓s only taken us till sundown to figure out where he isn▓t┘.

"I'm getting tired." Pagususmon said.

Tai: (looking over at Daisuke) He▓s not the only one┘.

Daisuke: (has given up long ago on the fanfic, and is now asleep, snoring slightly)

"We've been flying for nearly two hours, and haven't spotted a thing. Besides, I can't see very well in the dark"  
"Davis knows the way to home." Yolei said.

Sora (Yolie): All he has to do is follow the trail of breadcrumbs we left for him.

"Let's go now. He might be in the real world waiting for us, who knows?"

Kari/TK/Iori: (mysteriously) The Shadow knows┘

They descended to safety, and headed home.

Ken: Okay, that makes no sense; why don▓t they just fly to the TV before landing, rather than waste all that time walking?

Meanwhile, Davis was wandering through the thick brush, trying to get away from what he had just seen.

Mimi: A digimon with bad fashion sense?

Sora: his reflection in the lake?

Tai: (beaming)

Miyako: (snickering) TK and Kari maki-

Tai/Matt: NO!!!!!!!!

Takeru/Hikari: (blushing slightly, but giggling)

A Digimon the size of a squirrel had talked to him,

Mimi: so now he▓s talking to squirrels?

and had almost hypnotized him. He remembered Izzy talking about those creatures once.  
'They take over your body and mind, and make you their slaves' Davis had an image of Izzy, that day they met at Tai's house, sitting on a bunk bed with his laptop in his lap.

Season 01, minus TK and Kari: But of course!

Davis heard a sound behind him, and whirled around. There it was.

Tai: Barney!

Matt: Run for your lives!

Sora: Please, you two! We have young, innocent minds here┘don▓t traumatize them!

Tai/Matt: sorry┘.

Three inches in height, brown, with a big furry tail. Davis started to scream, but

Joe: He fainted instead.

Tai: (to Joe) You should talk!

the monster lunged at him, and knocked him over.

Izzy: A three inch tall squirrel knocked him over? Does that even make sense?

Takeru/Hikari: given that this is Daisuke┘yes.

It bit him in the next,

Izzy: (trying to figure the sentence out) ▒It bit him in the next▓?

and suddenly, the whole world was black.

Hikari: (shudders) like that dark ocean┘

Tai: What dark ocean?

Takeru: (puts arm around Hikari to comfort her) we▓ll tell you later┘

Davis had fainted.

Joe: I told ya!

Tai: (rolling his eyes) we▓ll give you a medal, later

Kari Kamiya had been sleeping peacefully, until she was suddenly jerked awake.

Miyako: (grinning that evil grin) by none other than the person next to her, T-

Tai/Matt: THAT DOES IT! (goes after Miyako)

Miyako: Eep! (starts running around the room, then hides behind Ken)

Sora: (dragging both Matt and Tai by the ears back over to the cough) Now, SIT! (throws them on the couch, where they stay, fear stricken at Sora▓s surprising strength)

Her movements awakened Gatomon.  
"What is it?" Gatomon asked, as Kari picked up the phone next to her bed and started to dial Yolei's number.  
"I'm not sure." Kari said. "I just got a very strong feeling that Davis needs us right now."

Hikari (Kari): So I▓m going to call her up, talk for a little while, and go back to sleep.

"It must be real strong, if it woke you up." Gatomon yawned, and watched Kari (who was in a pink pajamas)

Izzy: (is about to say something about the grammer)

Mimi: (glares at him)

Izzy: (shut up immediately)

wait for someone to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" Yolei's voice came over the phone. It sounded mumbled.

Hikari: she was mad about me interrupting her and Ke-

Miyako: HEY! (both her and Ken blush like mad)

Hikari: (chuckling) payback is sooooooooo sweet!

"Sorry, Yolei, but I just got this feeling that Davis needs us." Kari said. "It woke me up"  
"No kidding." Yolei yawned, rubbed her eyes, and then clutched the cellular phone with both hands. "Cody came in a minute ago for the same reason."

Joe: I don▓t get it┘does Cody┘er┘Iori live at your house, Miyako.

Miyako: no.

Joe: (still puzzled) then┘?

Miyako: plot holes.

Joe: oh! That explains it.

"I'm going to call T.K." Kari said. "Get Cody and decide what to do, okay, Yolei? Davis needs our help."

Tai: (looking around, noticing that three certain kids are missing) where▓s TK, Kari, and Iori?

Others: (look around, only to find an empty beanbag chair where the three were sitting in)

"All right." Yolei hung up, and put on her slippers.

Matt: Hmm┘beats me. Maybe they went to go find a bathroom.

Tai: But Iori and TK are boys┘and Kari▓s a girl!

Matt: Well, maybe they went off to find the other three versions of ⌠The Cat Came Back■

Heading towards Cody's apartment, she looked at the clock.

Tai: (shocked) There▓s more than one version?

Matt: yeah┘four, as far as I know.

Sora: uh┘as interesting as this sounds, shouldn▓t we be paying attention to the fic?

Matt/Tai: huh? Oh, yeah┘.

"It's only 1:15AM." Yolei groaned and knocked on Cody's door. There was a pause, and then the door creaked open. Cody walked out.  
"What is it?" He asked Yolei.

Tai (Yolie): Well, I was playing ⌠ding-dong ditcher■, but I forgot what to do after I ran the bell

Upamon was asleep in his arms.  
"I think you may be right." Yolei said.

Ken: (to Miyako) You think he▓s right?

Miyako: I don▓t think┘I know!

Ken: (grinning) I don▓t think you know, either!

Miyako: (grinning back) I know you don▓t think!

Ken: that▓s not part of the quote!

Miyako: it is now┘(smirks)

"Kari just called, and she said she had the same feeling.

Miyako (Yolie): ┘for TK that he has for her. (evil smirk)

Takeru/Hikari: (blushes)

She's going to call T.K. now"  
"Davis is in trouble."

Takeru: what else is new?

Cody frowned. "Where's Veemon"  
"I thought he was in your room!" Yolei said, with panic. She dashed back to her apartment. Cody followed.  
"Nope." He panted, trying to keep up, his shirt flying out behind him. "I thought he was with you." They both looked at each other.  
"Uh-oh." Yolei said.

Takeru (Yolie): This story▓s starting to turn into a ⌠Miyori■

Hikari: (whacks Takeru on the head)

Miyako: Thanks, Hikari. I was too far away.

"C'mon, let's get dressed.

All:┘┘..

Tai: (grins, and is about to make a comment)

Sora: OH, NO YOU DON■T! (clasps her hand over his mouth)

Tai: (muffled sound) mmmphmphhhhfmh!

We're heading over to the Kamiya's apartment."

Izzy: Well, technically, they▓re not yet heading over there, but they will be┘

Matt: Whatever.

Five minutes later, Yolei and Cody knocked softly at Kari's door. The door opened a crack, and Kari poked her head out.  
"T.K. said he's going to meet us at the park." Kari said.

Miyako: Oh, yeah┘he told us that too seeing as how WE LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT!

She stepped out of the house, and put on her light pink anorak. She closed the door softly. "I told Tai where we were going, and he wishes us luck. T.K. phoned Izzy, and that's how we're going to the Digital World."

All: How?

Kari shivered. "It's cold out. Let's go"  
When they arrived at the park, T.K. and Izzy were huddled over Izzy's laptop.

Matt: (gasp) Izzy, you▓ve corrupted my little brother!

Izzy was pointing things out to them.

Mimi: who▓s ⌠them■┘I thought it was only TK?

Tai: (mouth open in surprise) have you been hanging around with Izzy lately?

They were seated under a tree, and you could hardly see them.

Ken: If you could hardly see them, how do you know they were seated under a tree, hmm?

"Look here." T.K. said to them as they approached. "See that? Izzy says that new areas have been damaged." Yolei gasped.  
"That's impossible." Yolei said. "Let's go find out for ourselves." Izzy opened the Digital Port and all five children went through.

Hikari: wait a sec, there▓s me┘

Takeru: me┘

Miyako: me, Iori, Izzy┘

Hikari: and that▓s five.

Ken: what about me? (pouting)

"Look at the stars." T.K. said. "Don't you think they're pretty, Kari"  
"And the sky is so clear." Kari said. "Perfect."

Miyako: coughtakaricough

Ken: well, you have to admit┘this scene IS off the subject of the actual fic┘

"Where could Davis be?" Yolei pondered. "And Veemon?"

Sora: Bali Hai?

Mimi: (singing, sounding so much like Bloody Mary it▓s scary) Bali Haaaaai┘will call you. Any Niiiiiiight┘.Any Daaaaaaay! In your heeaaaaaaart, you▓ll hear it awaaaaaay!

Hikari: (amazed) now THAT▓s creepy!

"Veemon?" Kari turned her head to look at Yolei. "What, is he missing too"  
"Yeah." Cody cut in. "He disappeared in the middle of the night"  
"You'd think it's very strange."

Hikari: Believe me, we do

Takeru: (hums the theme from The Twilight Zone)

Tai: (suddenly takes center stage as the room is shrowded in darkness, where a spotlight shines on him, wearing a cheap, bad suit, and speaking in a monotonous voice) You are now entering another dimension. A dimension of bad jokes and imitations.

Matt: (joins Tai in the exact same suit and tone of voice) A place where all sanity, as well as the legendary ⌠fourth wall■ seem to vanish. You are now entering┘

Matt/Tai: The fanfic zone.

Gatomon said. "That they both disappear. Let's check out the damage"  
When they had arrived at the site, they saw fires burning,

Matt: (still in monotonous voice) a place where fires themselves can actually burn┘

Sora: (turns lights back on) give it up, Matt┘joke▓s over.

and buildings destroyed. Izzy sighed.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Kari asked. Gatomon's ears twitched.  
"Stand back Kari, I hear something." Gatomon jumped in front of Kari.

Takeru: Maybe Piedmon▓s come back to life?

Hikari: (cowers at the thought)

Izzy: (Takes on ▒Spoushiro▓ attitude a la ▒Digi-Bloop That!▓ fics, dons a helmet and waves a giant mallet around, while cowering in fear and muttering) I hate clowns, I hate clowns, I hate clowns, I hate Piedmons, I hate clowns, I hate clowns, I hate evil-enemies-who-just-don▓t-know-when-to-die, I clowns, I hate clowns, I hate clowns┘

All but Izzy: --()

Davis and Raidramon jumped out from the shadows.

Hikari: AAAAHHHHHHHH! That▓s WORSE than Piedmon!

Izzy: (screams like a girl, faints┘then wakes up when he realizes it▓s not Piedmon, looks at his mallet, and throws it away, acting like nothing happened, and comes back to the fanfic.)

"Davis!" Yolei started to run towards them, but suddenly stopped. "Davis?" Davis's expression was cloudy.  
"Why fight?" Anoramon

All: Who?

said to Davis inside of Davis's body. "You can't control anything now that I'm here"  
"Leave Kari alone!" Davis yelled at his controller. Anoramon ignored him and kicked Raidramon. Raidramon fired at Kari and T.K. "Why are you doing this, Anoramon? Leave Raidramon alone!" Anoramon shook his head, and then smiled wickedly.  
"Don't you understand, Davis?" Anoramon asked. "It's no use anymore. You are no use to

Hikari: the world?

Takeru: the human race?

Miyako: the Digidestined?

yourself.

Izzy: (about to say something)

Mimi: (glares at him again)

Izzy: (closes his mouth shut)

Mimi: (smirks, then turns away)

Izzy: (mutters) Grammar error!

Raidramon and yourself will help me concur this world"  
"Why is that what everyone wants?" Davis asked.

Hikari: For once, he▓s actually right┘.trying to take over the world has become SO clichИ!

"No"  
Outside of Davis's mind, Izzy was just figuring out another one of his fantastic theories

Tai: Does this one include just Aliens or is Big Foot involved now?

"What?" Yolei asked. "So the only way to get rid of Anoramon is to kill Davis?"

Hikari:

"Supposedly." Izzy fiddled with his fingers. "Arg,

Joe: What┘so now Izzy▓s a pirate?

there's supposed to be some other way."

Hikari (Izzy): But there▓s not, so let▓s get this over with and be on our way

"Davis is going to try to destroy us." Kari said. "Or, rather, Anoramon is"  
"This is not good." T.K. said.

Mimi: Well, Duh! Even I knew that!

"Ready, Patamon?" Patamon armor digivolved.  
"Are we really going to fight him?" Cody said. "That's just like fighting Davis, the real Davis."

Takeru: your point?

Ken (Cody): We should leave it up to TK then, seeing as how he▓s got the most experience in that area (then as real self) and I oughtta know! (rubs cheek as if in pain)

"Well, we've got to find a way to destroy him somehow."

Miyako: make him read Takari fics!

But it was too late. Raidramon aimed his ultimate

Izzy: But according to my info, he▓s a Champion!

All: (about to say something, when they realize Izzy▓s smirking)

Tai: (grinning) you made a joke, didn▓t you, Izzy?

attack, and suddenly, Kari jumped in front of them.  
"Raidramon, stop!" Raidramon's blue lightning stopped in mid air, and then turned around and went flying at Raidramon and Davis.

Tai: whoah! (to Hikari) remind me never to get on your bad side, kiddo!

Joe: What?

"No"  
Anoramon popped out of Davis,

Miyako: (singing) POP goes the weasel!

and started to make a beeline for freedom.

Izzy: Unfortunately, the road to freedom was on the expressway.

Tai: Go, Izumi!

Izzy: (grinning)

"Not so fast!" T.K. said. Pagususmon fired his 'star shower' at Anoramon, and destroyed it.  
Davis was lying on the grass, unconscious.

Hikari: ┘┘┘┘┘..--┘┘┘┘┘..

Takeru: What▓s wrong?

Hikari: (sniff) I read ahead (sniff)

Raidramon had de-digivolved back to Demiveemon. Kari, T.K., Cody, Yolei, and Izzy rushed over to their sides.  
"What happened?" Kari asked. "Is Davis okay?▓

"He loves you so much he had enough power to stop that attack, and to force Anoramon out."

Hikari: (turns a slight greenish shade, and runs for the bathroom)

Demiveemon said weakly, and then fainted too.  
Cody picked up Demiveemon.

(gagging sounds are coming from the bathroom)

"I think we should get heading home now." Cody said. "When we get back to town, we can heal them."

Tai: Is she okay?

Takeru: yeah┘just let her get it out of her system first.

"Good idea." Izzy said. "Poor Davis. First he gets dissed, and then captured, and now he gets shot. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."

Joe: (sarcastically) now whatever gave you THAT idea?

"Ooh." Kari looked at Davis, and kissed him lightly on the forehead (too bad Davis was unconscious).

Takeru: ┘┘..(face turns green, and runs for the bathroom)

Sora: well, that▓s two for two.

Miyako: (snickering) boy┘they really DO do everything together

"He managed to save us after all."

Ken/Miyako: There▓s a first time for everything

(Takeru and Hikari return, looking slightly pale)

Takeru/Hikari: Is it over yet?

Others: yes.

Takeru/Hikari: Thank God! (Both sit back down, but in the same beanbag chair)

Tai: Now where on earth did Kari, TK, and Iori go?

Joe: This is gonna be one of those things where they suddenly come back into the room with a whole cheesy, new gag that will probably never end until the series does, isn▓t it?

As if on cue, TK, Kari, and Iori walk back into the room┘just like always, ▒cept this time, they each have a giant ice cream cone. TK and Kari both have chocolate, and Iori has Mint Chocolate Chip.

All: ┘.

TK/Kari/Iori: (innocently) What?

Joe: I stand corrected.

Tai: where▓d you three go, anyways?

TK: well, we were bored┘

Kari: so we went exploring┘

Iori: and we met up with the Authoress▓ two muses, who gave us ice cream.

All but TK/Kari/Iori: muses?

Just then, two little blurs ran into the room, standing right in front of the group, a.k.a. in front of the now-blank fanfic screen. As they stop, the blurs fade away to reveal Chibi-Chibi and Chibi-Quatre, each in their chibi-muse outfits.

Chibi-Chibi: Hiya! I▓m Chibi-Chibi

Chibi-Quatre: and I▓m Chibi-Quatre

Tai: so basically, we▓ve got you two to thank for all this?

Chibi-muses: basically

Chibi-Chibi: but we▓re just here to do the disclaimer, and then we outtie.

Chibi-Quatre: so┘

Chibi-muses: Kara-chan, a.k.a. Takeru Kitty Coconut does not own┘

Chibi-Chibi: Digimon┘

Chibi-Quatre: Gundam Wing▓s Battleship Libra┘

Chibi-Chibi: The Little Rascals┘

Chibi-Quatre: South Pacific, the musical┘

Chibi-Chibi: Doctor Jeckyl and Mr Hyde, the musical┘

Chibi-Quatre: All That, from Nickelodeon┘

Chibi-Chibi: Forest Gump┘

Chibi-Quatre: Twister┘

Chibi-Chibi: Any of the clichИ phrases she kept using┘

Chibi-Quatre: the song ⌠Old MacDonald■┘

Chibi-Chibi: the song ⌠Mellow Yellow■┘

Chibi-Quatre: the song ⌠The Cat Came Back■┘

Chibi-Chibi: The Shadow┘

Chibi-Quatre: Barney ::shudders::┘

Chibi-Chibi: The Twilight Zone┘

(screen behind them temporarily fades in to reveal the Authoress once again)

Authoress: common, you two; hurry up! I got more fics to write

(screen fades out again)

Chibi-muses: Anything else we forgot┘┘..or the fic she MSTed

And with that, the two chibi-muses leave in a blur┘literally┘leaving the 01 and 02 cast of Digimon speechless, and wondering what▓s in store for them next┘

In the background, the three ▒chibi▓ Destined happily munch away on their ice cream cones, and Daisuke snores, lost in the world of dreamland┘the only place he▓s safe from the wrath of an Authoress. 


End file.
